


It's been to long Max

by TMK



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: BUT READ ANY WAY!, Children, I guess smut, Ignore that last one, Let's get started!, M/M, Max is 18, Maxxy waxxy likes Davey wavvy, Whatever you want to call them, camps, im not good with tags, older!Max, or lemons, other stuff, probably won't be that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMK/pseuds/TMK
Summary: After 8 years Max finds himself driving to an old hell hole, Camp Campbell. Not surprised David still works there. He realises that little old school girl crush was still lingering inside him. I wonder what will happen!!!!!?????





	It's been to long Max

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeah.... this is like one of my first stories, so sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Bottom notes are important

Max was driving in his car down a strangely familiar road. Since he recently moved out of his parents house to his own apartment, after packing in he realized he had nothing to do. He had no work that day so he decided to take a drive. He slowly entered the woods seeing a lake in the distance, then a dock, and then...

Oh SHIT!  
Max had driven to the old camp he went to when he was smaller. That's why everything looked so familiar! He pulled over his car to the side of the road, and groaning when it stopped. Out of all the places to accidentally drive to, it had to be this one. Max groaned again. Well, since he had nothing to do might as well check it out. He started the car again driving closer to the cabin. Everything looked about the same, except the wood looked more weathered and old. Max opened the door and stepped out of his car.

Walking up to the cabin, he looked through the window, (not like a creep) and saw children of his age when he was here. Except, they looked happy, like they didn't get lured or sent by their parents. There were a few of them though, with bored expressions on their faces.

Max walked to the door and stepped inside, most children didn't bother to look at him, the rest giving him a quick glance. Max looked around at the children. Some were drawing pictures and making crafts, while others were just talking to each other. He looked at the counselors, surprised to see Gwen still here, of course just sitting around on her phone not paying attention. He saw an unfamiliar and new face, who seemed happy to help and talk to the children. He frowned at that. Then last he saw-

 _David_.

Max's heart started beating a little faster. 'Damn it!' Max mentally cursed himself. That little 'crush' he had on David was still there. Max blushed at the thought of that. When David turned and saw him he lowered his head so his hair covered his face.

"Hello!" David said enthusiastically, with no recognition in his eyes. Max looked up. "You don't recognize me?" He asked. David gave him a confused look. Max chuckled darkly. "Of course not, it has been eight years." Max said. David stared at him. Then, gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, maybe your name will remind me." David said. Max sighed. "Max." He said. "Max?" David repeated. Max nodded. David looked down in thought, mumbling things as he tried to remember. He looked up at Max, still in thought. Max, with his eyes have lidded, opened to say something, but was interrupted when David hugged him so hard they almost fell over.

"Max it's so good to see you!" David exclaimed. "Yeah." Max said, while uncomfortably standing there and blushing. When David let go, Max sighed. David smiled at him, Max just looked away. "Why don't we sit down and talk?" David suggested. Max just looked at him. "Yeah, whatever."

"So how are you?" David asked excitedly. Max shrugged. "Good, I guess." "What's new in life?" David asked. Max shrugged again, "nothing much, moved out of my parents, got a job." He said. "Are you going to college?"

Max thought, he didn't really plan too. "Maybe, I didn't think about it to much." David, with his painfully cheerful face, smiled. "I hope you do, it's always good to have an education!"

"Yeah."

~time skip~ cause I can

After talking for awhile the sun started to set. The sky turning into beautiful shades of gold, orange, and pink. Although Max always had a scowl on his face, he had a soft spot for sun sets and the stars, they were just so beautiful to him.

David excused himself to round up the campers to bed. Max barely paid attention, he just stared into the sun set through the window. Memorized by its colors, watching as it slowly fell over the horizon.

Without noticing, David sat next to Max. He continued to stare outside. "Beautiful isn't it." David said softly. Max jumped a little at his sudden appearance. "Jesus Christ David!" David giggled at Max's reaction.

"Do you like sun sets Max?" David asked. Max didn't respond. David made a tired smile. Max stood up.

"Well I should probably get going, it's at least a half hour to get back home." He took a step towards.

"You could sleep here."

Max stopped and slowly turned around to look at David.

"Sleep here?" Max asked confused.

"Yeah, just for the the night, I don't want you to drive in the dark, it's unsafe." David replied quickly. Sleep here? Max thought about it.

"Where?" Max asked. "Um...with me, I guess." David said, cheeks very red. Max blushed at the idea of him in the same bed as David. Max looked out the window, it was dark now and he didn't really feel like driving.

"Ok, I guess"

Max followed David to his cabin quarters. From the looks of it it looked like it had only two rooms. One for David and one for Gwen, but

"Where does that new guy sleep?" Max asked. David looked at him with confusion on his face.

"Oh! You mean Eugene, he has a little cottage nearby that he drives to after work." He responded, and continued walking.

Max had an annoyed look on his face.

David opened the door and they walked in. Max looked around, it was pretty simple. It had a bed with light blue sheets and blankets, a night stand with a lamp, a dresser, some chairs and a coffee table .

"Well the bathroom is over there," he pointed to a door on the left. "And the bed is there." He said gesturing to the bed.

...

Max took off his shoes and hoodie and threw them by the coffee table. David grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

Max climbed into bed. It was weird being in David's bed. He never thought he'd ever be in David's bed, but here he was. Max buried in face into the pillows, they smelled like David, but not in a bad way.

Max just kinda laid there, with his eyes closed, thinking. He listened to the water of the shower running, and the soft humming of David.

 

Man, what a weird day.

When he heard the shower stop he laid still, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door open and David walking to the bed, and felt the movement of the bed when David got on the bed.

He relaxed when he heard David's breathing slow and even out, and a soft snore. Max laid there, thinking about his time here when he was a kid. Max's eyes slowly got heavier, when he finally fell asleep.

 

**Cover your eyes my children for only sin lies ahead.**

 

 Max woke up. The darkness signified it was still night, and his bladder signified that nature was calling. He got up to use the bathroom. When he returned, he tried to crawl on his side of the bed with out waking David. Just when he was about to place on the covers, David let out an unusual sound.

Max thought David was having a nightmare, he was about to wake him up, but David moaned. Max blushed when he noticed the large tent in David's pants. Max returned to his side of the bed, closing his eyes trying to sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep David moaned again. "Got dammit."

Max climbed over David, straddling his hips. David woke up to this motion, eyes widening when he registered what was happening. A blush spread across both of there faces. "M-Max, what are you doing?!' David Whisper yelled. "Just shut up David." Max replied. Max slowly moved down to David's hips, pulling down his pants leaving his navy blue boxers exposed. "M-Max I don't th-think this is a good ide-" David was interrupted by Max licking the bulge in his pants. "A-Ah~" David Moaned. Max grabbed the edge of his underwear, revealing his member. David gasped at the sudden coldness, and Max eyes widened slightly at the size. He went to work quickly, putting his mouth on the tip and swirling his tongue.

Max placed his hand in his pants, grabbing and rubbing his own cock. He bobbed his head up and down, slowly taking more in his mouth. David was a moaning mess, Max thought he was gonna have to tell him to shut up since he was becoming so loud, but David realized his own mistake and tried to quiet down. Max could tell David was getting close, so was he. Which made him only try harder. Max moved his head even faster, and his hand too. Without warning, David shot off into Max's Mouth, triggering his own orgasm.

Max tried swallowing the stuff while riding out his own orgasm. Max got up to go get some towels to clean up their mess. After doing so, he got back into bed, seeing David already asleep. He got into the bed getting under the covers. drifting off to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it weird imagining Miles and Michael's voice saying that, almost as weird as writing it. Well thank you for reading! Please leave a Kudos and leave a comment on some things I could improve. Thank you and Goodbye! :)


End file.
